Memories are Haunting
by crazyangelgirl21
Summary: Rose Hara was just a normal highschool girl. Well, until halfway through first year a car accident changed her life forever. She became dependent on her best friends, Honey and Mori. But now that they are in third year, will feelings change and will her secret come out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello people! I have started a new fanfic. I had this idea bugging me for a while (a while is a week) so I decided to write/type it down. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Two years ago _

_"Hi. I'm Rose. I just transferred here this year. What are your names?"_

 _"Hi. I'm Mitsukuni but you can call me Honey and this is Takashi but you can call him Mori."_

 _"Do you want to see a picture I drew?"_

 _"Sure." Honey responded while Mori shrugged. "There's nothing better to do."_

* * *

 _Present_

My hand moved quickly and skillfully across the page as I remembered when I first met my friends. Back then I was was so innocent and hopeful and Honey was still trying not to like cake or cute things. A lot can change in two years. One thing I am glad hasn't changed is my friendship with Honey and Mori. It helped keep me out of an asylum knowing they were there for me. Suddenly I felt a nudge on my right shoulder, not my drawing hand. Honey once nudged my left shoulder while I was drawing and had to hide for a week. I looked up at my best friends, Honey on Mori's shoulders as always.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Mori. Hey Honey. Ready for the yearly survey?"

"Yeah." Honey said jumping into my arms. "And after you have to come to the host club like you promised."

"I did promise you two that. Didn't I?"

You would think that after two and a half years of knowing Honey and Mori I would have gone to the Host Club. Especially being a girl and all. But, that's not really my thing. I don't like having sweet nothings whispered in my ear for five minutes then have to move on. Especially after what happened. It's just stupid in my opinion.

"Yes you did. And this time no getting out of it." Mori made sure that point was clear. I could actually get Mori to involve in conversation. I didn't realize this was a talent until some other girls asked me about it.

"Alright. Make me go. It's not like I care." I said, faking tears.

"Haha. Very funny. Stop the fake water works."

"Let's get to class so we can all sit together. Come on Takashi."

I followed my best friends to class, trying not to let the memories of last night come back.

"The classrooms look the same as yesterday."

"Did you expect them to be different Rose?" Honey asked.

"Actually, yes I did. I expected a fully stocked kitchen with lots of cake and soda. I also expected a flat screen T. V. with cable and a charging station for my IPod so I could listen to music."

This made both Mori and Honey laugh as we went to the middle to find our seats.

"For you m'lady" Honey said, mocking proper manners, as he pulled out a chair between two empty ones. I put my bag on the hook it was supposed to be on and my drawing book inside of the bag. Honey sat down in my left while Mori sat on my right. We talked until it was time for class to start.

"Ok class, quiet down. As usual we will take a survey in how the school is doing and about you personally. But this year there will be a change. We will have a section on family and home life."

The three of us stiffened as we heard that. Honey and Mori stiffened for me. I looked down at my lap and grabbed a fist-full of my skirt in each hand. Under neath I could feel the metal of my fake leg. I tried to calm down as the memories came flooding back.

 _The rain. The car. The crash. The horrid sounds of metal crunching and glass cracking. Tires squealing on pavement. Pain. So much pain._

Two hands appeared and held my own. One Honey's and one Mori's. I released my skirt and took their hands into a death grip, grateful for the comfort.

"Miss Hara you are excused from this portion of the survey." I just nodded too lost in the memories to speak. Honey wriggled his hand out of mine and put it on my shoulder. I heard the usual whispers of students around me wondering why I alone was excused. My best friends were the only ones besides the teachers who knew what happened. And I wasn't in a rush to tell them. The teacher continued to drone on about other parts of the survey while the three of us stayed like that.

"Miss Hara if you would like you can go to the library for this portion of the survey. If you do go be back for lunch."

I just nodded, grabbed my bag and made a beeline for the library. When I got there I sat in a far corner on an upper level and grabbed a botany book **(that's a book about plants. I had to look it up too.)** opened up to the flower section and started drawing the first flower I saw. I tried not to fall asleep but considering I had only gotten a few minutes of sleep the night before it was hard. my eyelids eventually got to heavy and closed. The last thought I remember having was; _Well, at least now I'm calm._

* * *

 **A/N What was Rose freaked out about? And was there a car crash? and why would she be excused for the family portion of the survey. (This is a fanfic. I can do what I want.) Oh. If I didn't make it clear she is a good drawer.** **Don't worry I will continue. Did you like it? Don't forget to review. I am also open to suggestions. GOOD BYE MY PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello people of the interweb! I am back with a new chapter! I am so thankful to all of you who took the time to favorite, follow or review. So a HUGE Thank You to ...**

 ** _katmar1994, Chocolover27, Mamabug, , Raina King and DiamondThief360._**

 **Now we left off with Rose falling asleep in the library. What will she dream about? Let's find out!**

 **(Italics are flashbacks or dreams, bold italics are thoughts of the person having the flash back or dream, and regular text is in the present)**

 _"Come on Rosey! I don't wanna be late!" I heard my little sister Adeline (Addy) say. A image faded in of a shorter girl, maybe twelve, leaning against a white door frame in the middle of a long yellow hallway. She was wearing a ballerina leotard with a tutu in hand. Her bob-cut straight black hair covered one half of her face but left the other pale, freckled half and one violet eye exposed._

 ** _NO. Not this dream again._ _I can't take it! I can't take it! This is one of the ones where I am trapped inside a glass box; isn't it? I checked. Yep. These are the worst. I can't do ANYTHING except watch. At least if there is no box I can try to stop it._**

 _I watched as the door opened revealing a teenage girl with a long-sleeve blue shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves and blue ankle boots on. She had hair like a red rose falling in soft ringlets off her head down to her mid-back. Her crystal blue eyes found the younger girl._

 _"Geez Addy. When did you get so impatient?"_

 _"When I don't want to be late for my dance recital Rose. Now come on!" The one now known as Addy grabbed Rose and dragged her down the hall._

 _ **No! Come back! You can't go! I tried banging on the glass but as always, they didn't or more like couldn't hear. They kept on marching towards doom. The glass box was dragged along by some magnetic force like always. They laughed and joked until they arrived at their destination, a single limo in pouring rain.**_

 _"Hey mom. Hey dad. Is Laurine coming with us or meeting us there?"_

 _"She'll meet us there sweeties."_

 _"She better be."_

 _"She will. Don't worry Addy. Laurine always keeps her promises." **I watched as I ruffled Addy's hair. Please don't go! I was in tears at this point. We were running a little late so we decided to take a short cut. It just happened to be service road with a large truck on it. Headed our way. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the crash.**_

 **Warning. This next scene is a little gory (mention of blood and decapitation). Read at your own risk.**

 ** _The now familiar sound of metal slamming together at high speed filled my ears. I looked at the memory. I saw our limo crunch up like a soda can someone stomped on. The truck kept coming. It flipped over the limo causing it go into a head over heels roll. I watched as the limo slammed into a wall. The puddle underneath turn red from the blood leaking out of the car. Inside car I knew lay five broken and bloodied bodies. The truck kept driving. A person walked out of a door on the wall we slammed into. Just in time to see a head with short black hair and violet eyes roll out of one of the windows._**

 **The gore is over. Continue reading.**

 ** _A hand appeared on my shoulder. The glass behind me was rippling from the arm outwards._**

"Wake up Rose." **_What?_**

"Come on Rose wake up!" **A second voice joined in. The hand started shaking me. I opened up my eyes.**

"What?" My voice sounded groggy.

"It's time for lunch. Aren't you hungry?" My stomach growled in response. "I'll take that as a yes." The voice now registered as Honey.

"Come on. Let's go." With a grunt I was up in the air. "Get her bag Mitsukuni." I realized Mori had picked me up. "Put me down Mori."

"Oh so you're responsive now?"

"Maybe." I shifted in his arms as so to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't. Mitsukuni-"

"Ok. I'm up put me down."

"Took you long enough."

"Did you have that nightmare again?"

"Yeah. Not the first time and not the last either." I could see in their eyes that they thought I was scared. "I'm fine really. Now, I believe food was mentioned?" I grabbed my bag from Honey and walked towards the exit. I didn't tell them how badly that dream affected me still, two and a half years later. I didn't tell them I didn't have any more happy or sweet dreams. I didn't tell them I was scared to close my eyes. I didn't tell them that I cried myself to sleep most nights. I didn't tell them that I had emotional breakdowns almost every day. I didn't tell them. Just by looking at me they could tell. I wonder if it is a good or bad thing to know people who know you better than yourself.

 **Time skip: to lunch**

I sat down with my bought lunch at a table where Honey and Mori would soon be joining me. They were still in line for lunch. I heard foot steps approaching me. Yellow hair flashed in the corner of my eye before I saw a full face. It looked like all the freckles in the world decided to live on that one face. Brown eyes peaked out from their sockets. The yellow dress only made the person blindingly bright to look at.

"Why aren't you dead yet weak little flower?" Ah. There it is. My own personal bully, Marie.

"Hi Marie Antoinette. How ya doing?"

"Stupid come back."

"At least I understand what it means. Unlike some people." I calmly sipped my drink but on the inside I was freaking out. As stupid as Marie seems she knows every insult and comeback ever. And she uses them all on me.

"And you have what right to say that?"

"I can run a whole large company by myself without breaking a sweat. I'd love to see you correctly answer 2+2."

"As always a liar. I can't believe you would stoop that low. I honestly have no idea why Honey and Mori bother with you." I want to scream I don't lie. I want to be done with this. I want to slap her. I want to be left alone. I want to tell her not to judge me unless she has looked through my eyes, seen what I have and cried as many tears as have. And until then to back off. I want more than three true friends. I want my family back. I want to have a sane sister. But I knew none of that would happen. So I did nothing. I sat there calmly as Honey and Mori joined me. Marie left.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I knew Honey was referring to my dream.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." I knew they worried about me. They saw how my life was. I didn't want them to worry though. I just wanted to be a normal high school girl again. One without a fake leg. One who didn't have scars. One who didn't have to run a large company. One who didn't fall asleep sobbing. One who didn't have breakdowns as a part of a daily routine. One who had a family. One who didn't have people worry about her on a daily basis.

"Are you still coming to the Host Club today?" Morris voice broke me out of the prison of my thoughts. The

"Yeah. If I survive the second half of the survey. I mean seriously, does it have to be so boring? It's like, Do you have a problem with bulling? Yes or No? Do you have trouble focusing in class? Yes or No? Will you die of boredom? Yes or No? And I'm like, do you even have to ask that? It obviously going to be a yes. You don't make this entertaining." Honey was laughing but Mori still looked at me concerned. I slightly shook my head, further telling him I was fine. He shrugged and started eating his lunch. But I knew he still worried.

 **A/N So,** **I** **realize that this one is more serious than the last chapter but I thought we should see the world from her point of view. Did you like this chapter? Let me know in a review! That's all folks! (I stole that from looney toons.) Ok good bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N *overly dramatic entrance* Hello people I am back! *pause* Alls I have to say is I hope you enjoy. I just wasted that awesome entrance then. Okay. *sadly walks away with marching band, elephants, backup dancers and parade following***

The second half of the survey was boring as I predicted. They didn't ask the right questions to find out what they want to know. So, it was pointless. I finished first so I just sat there doing work for Hara Industries then passed notes with Honey and Mori. Then the dreaded time came. Time to go to the Host Club.

 **Time skip: Host Club**

 _Okay, this is only for an hour. It can't be that bad right?_ I was standing outside the door of Music Room #3, trying to prepare myself for what I saw when I opened the door. Although, nothing could have.

When I opened the door, red rose petals swirled out into the hallway. Inside I saw six boys, dressed in their school uniforms, waiting for the girls to show up. I being the first one there saw them in a ridiculous poses surrounding a chair. It was all I could do to stop myself from laughing on the outside. I was dying on the inside.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize one of the boys had approached me. He was a few inches taller than me, had blonde hair and violet eyes. He wrapped one hand around my waist and the other tilted my chin so he could look in my eyes better. Caught off guard, my breath hitched in my throat. He started to say something flirty but what caught my attention was his eyes.

"Violet eyes ... Addy?" I didn't even realize I had spoken out loud. I vaguely heard him start talking again. My hand unconsciously moved from my side up to his face as so to cup it. Then reality slapped my face and I used my hand to grab his shoulder and shove him off of me. I looked back to the other boys who all looked at me strangely. Until I saw Honey and Mori. "Hi guys! So, this is where you come after school almost every day?" I started to walk around, checking out the set up. "This looks really fancy. Minus whatever monstrosity that is." I gestured to the boys still in their ridiculous poses. The blonde one from before ran off to a corner and started growing mushrooms. Wait? Mushrooms? Two boys with ginger hair walked over to him as a sign of comfort. I think they are twins. _What is going on here?_

 _"_ Hey Rose! Wanna come eat some cake with me?"

"Would I ever!" We ran off to go get the cake. Mori just followed.

"Huh. It appears Honey and Mori already know her. Let's see what I can find."

"So, why were you guys just standing in those ridiculous poses?" I asked while happily munching on cake and sipping tea with my friends.

Honey answered me. "Tamaki thought it would be fun."

"Huh." I was interested to meet this Tamaki. "Is Tamaki the blonde one growing mushrooms?" They nodded their heads.

"He's also the president."

Just then I heard high pitched squealing coming from the door. The girls have arrived. I stood up, if course taking my cake. "Well, I will observe and let you do your job. I'll report back to you on my findings." I left as two girls came over to the couch we were sitting on. I heard them already giggle like they were under a love spell. I rolled my eyes as I took out my drawing notepad. _You can't always be that love sick fool girls_. I watched the club play out, looking for something interesting to draw. I spotted Tamaki holding a girl's face close to his while rose petals fell around them. The moment was to funny to not to draw it. I decided to make the picture a caricature ( **big heads, small bodies)** for even more laughs. I was almost finished with the detailing when I heard footsteps approaching me. I automatically asked, "Can I help you sir," without even looking up from my drawing.

"How did you know it was a male approaching you?"

I flipped the pencil in my hand over to erase the extra lines. "The footsteps were to heavy for a female and I saw you earlier trying to dig into my past so it only makes sense for you to talk to me." I looked up from my now finished drawing to a raven haired male with glasses always catching a glare.

"Smart. Mind if I ask you to answer some questions over tea?"

"I wouldn't expect less." He gently took my hand and led my to a secluded table.

"So, what would you like to know?"

"General background knowledge."

"Ok. I am Rose Hara, second child to Hara Industries. I am a third year in high school, run Hara Industries and am matriarch of the family." Anything else?" While I was talking he was typing furiously on his laptop.

"You said you already run the company?" I nodded. "Why? And how?"

"There was no one else to."

"What about your older sibling? You said you were the second child."

"I'd rather not."

"Fair enough." I thought back to when Laurine was sane and free. She had cracked under the pressure and didn't know how to patch herself up again. Then thrown into an asylum. _Nice right?_

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Background knowledge about you." "Why?"

"Why not? I also told you background knowledge about myself." I turned into business Rose because this was something I had to know and business works best for getting things.

The male looked at me from above the rim of his glasses. "No."

"One day we'll see."

"No."

My watched beeped alerting me it had been one hour. "This has been lovely but I must take me leave now." I stood up and walked over to Honey and Mori. I whispered to Mori I was leaving and grabbed my bag and my ... Where is my drawing book? I spun in a circle looking for it. I spotted the boy from earlier looking through it. "I need that back."

"You are a good drawer."

"Thanks." I snatched the book from h and left. _That could have gone worse I suppose._

 **A/N Sorry if that chapter wasn't the best but I wanted to document her interactions with the Host Club. And I realized I have more to say. A HUGE thank you to ...** ** _kiera666, madfinn654321, J3al0us, and AnaJuarez_ for following or favoriting this story I really appreciate it. Thank You SO SO much for taking the time to read this and liking it so much. And thank you to everyone reading this but not reviewing, favoriting or following. (Yeah I see you there) Good bye peoples!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hello people of the Internet! Welcome back! I had writers block and was lazy but here is the new chapter. Sorry for taking so long. We left off with Rose leaving the Host Club.**

I climbed into my limo which had by this point pulled up. I tiredly sat down in the back seat and slammed the door shut. I heard my chauffeur, Randy, ask "Tiring day huh?"

I turned and started putting on my seat belt. "Yep. And I spent the afternoon in the clutches of the evil Host Club." The car started pulling out of the drive.

"You actually went? I thought you swore that you would never set foot in it." I could plainly hear the disbelief in his voice.

"I promised Honey and Mori." I put my elbow on the edge in front of the window and rested my head in my hand. I watched as the brightly lit scenery flashed past. A few minutes went by in peaceful silence. I asked Randy, "Do you know if I have much to do today?"

"Not that I know of. Only the meeting. Roberta is gonna have something for you though."

"When hasn't she." I said with a sigh.

He laughed. "Good point." The rest of the ride passes by in silence.

 **At Rose's house:**

I stepped out of the car. "Thanks Randy."

"No problem." As I closed the door he pulled away to return the car the garage. I turned and faces the door of my house. Or should I say huge traditional Japanese-style mansion. I knew as soon as I walked through the front door a whirlwind of activity would ensue, ensuring me no peace until midnight if I was lucky. I walked towards the whirlwind of activity I knew would ensue. _Good luck me._

I reached the door and pulled it open.

"Rose!"

I gulped. "Yes?"

"You have two meetings today! One is in five minutes! Go get changed!"

I let Chinatsu drag me up the stairs to my room where blue heels, black tights, a black pencil skirt, and a blue long sleeve button-up shirt was waiting for me. I quickly pulled the Ouran uniform off my body and prosthetic leg to be exchanged for work attire. Yuck. To both. I'd much rather be in a t-shirt and jeans. I took the braid out of my hair and let it fall from its folded length at the bottom of my shoulder blades to the top of my butt. I sighed as I looked at it. _I really should wear it down more often._ I quickly brushed it out and refolded it and returned it to the braid. I gave myself a quick once-over in the mirror. _Not too bad. But not what I want._

 _"_ Rose!"

"Coming!" I raced out of my room and down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. I ran into my study and sat at my desk while Chinatsu opened the door for the business man. I waited for the familiar knock on the door of the study. It came.

"You have a visitor Ms. Hara." I heard Chinatsu pretending to be a formal "proper" maid instead of the kind-dictator-motherly figure I saw her as.

"Come in." I responded with the same fake formal tone we used in front of visitors. I stood to acknowledge his presence and to shake his hand.

 **Time skip: (Spongebob voice)** **2 boring business meetings and lots of paperwork and homework later ~**

"Ugh. I give up. There's just to much to do all in one night including sleeping and not exploding my brain." I leaned back in my chair and looked at the clock after a long hard hours of work without sleep."Wow. It's already 3 am. I suppose it's time for sleep." I stood and slowly climbed the stairs to my room. Once there I fell face first into the soft blankets not caring I was still in business attire. I fell asleep in 5 seconds. My last thought: _Sleep. Finally._

 **A/N I am sorry once again for taking so long to update. And sorry if this chapter wasn't that eventful I wanted to show more of how Rose lived her day to day life. So if you like, leave a review or favorite or follow. I am open to ideas so if you want to share, don't hesitate. Ok. Good bye Internet people! *waves***


	5. Extra Chapter!

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongA/N Hello people! This chapter has nothing to do with the current plot. I was out sledding (Yes there is a enough snow to sled on April 4, it snowed all day, and yes I still sled) today and I thought of this. I wanted to put it out because it won't fit on the plot line for the story but I still like it so here you go! Also sorry for not updating in a long time. /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was talking to the twins about who knows what when Kaoru looked out the window. "Hey look! It's snowing!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Really?" I looked out too and saw large flakes of snow falling out of the sky and coating everything in white. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I heard Hikaru but only with half of an ear. "Wow. It's so pretty." I agreed. The wind was making the snowflakes look as if they were hovering in the air. All of the branches were covered in snow but you could still see the branch underneath. The ground was covered in a few inches of snow which glistened in the dim light from what little sun came through the clouds. It looked like something out of a story book. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm going sledding in that. Be back later." I turned to go and they looked at me funny. I turned back. "Wait, wanna come with?" They shook their heads no. "Ok. Your loss. So, whose gonna come with me." I looked around the host club room. My eyes locked on Kyoya. I smiled. I walked towards the door, grabbing and dragging Kyoya with me. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Can I help you Rose-sempi?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We're going sledding."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I faked a fainting spell. With the hand to the forehead and everything. "Why ever not?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Having not even a small pathetic reason at the ready means that you have no reason to not go sledding and we are going whether you want to or not." I kept walking with a firm grip on his wrist. "Oh and I grabbed your coat."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I led him through the hallways and stairs down to one of the many first floor closet. Specifically one with a two person sled in it. I continued out the front door the the hill. Still holding/dragging him by the wrist. "When's the last time you went sledding Kyoya?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I've never been."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I stopped, halfway up the hill. I looked at him. "You're kidding." He shook his head. "I guess we'll have to make this an interesting first ride then. I continued up the hill. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Yay! The top of the hill. I plopped the sled down on the snow. I sat down, criss-cross applesauce, in the front and patted the spot behind me. He very reluctantly sat down. I placed his hands around my waist and his legs in my feet. "So you don't fall off. It's also more comfortable if your legs are like this." Then I pushed us off. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I purposely swerved. A lot. We almost fell off five times. During the ride I felt Kyoya's hands tighten around me. I was laughing by the time we got down. I looked back at Kyoya. I saw a hidden smile on his face. "How was that for a first sled ride?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Quite entertaining."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh come on. You can't be a semi-normal person for once?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We're going again." He opened his mouth. "And you get no choice in the matter." He closed it. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"_/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I don't know how long we stayed out there but I do know after a while the rest of the Host Club joined in. It turned into a snowball fight on sleds. The Twins v.s. Tamaki. And I do know that Kyoya now knows how to sled. And that he had fun even if he doesn't admit it. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I did not have fun. I was simply entertained." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I pat the top of his head. "Sure you were. Sure you were."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongA/N :D So there you go. And reminder, this is NOT part of the normal plot. If you liked it, review, follow, fav if you want. Ok Good Bye my people! /strong/div 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello people. I have no idea where this is going so ... We will see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from OHSHC including characters, setting, blah blah blah. I also don't own the song lyrics used.**

 **P. S. We are pretending it is March 31st for my sake, ok?**

BRRRIINNGG BRRRIINNGG BRRRIINNGG BRRRIINNGG.

 _5:00 already? Wow. That went fast. What day is today?_ I looked at the calendar on the bedside table. March 31st.

And I broke out crying. I didn't try to stop the tears. They fell. Waterfalls made of my pain and sorrows. 2 years ago today. 1 year ago tomorrow. 18 years since my birth tomorrow. A day to mark another year of not dying. Barely. There had been many close calls in the soon to be 18 years I have been in existence. These thoughts only made the tears fall harder. IY had put my sisters in danger multiple times and I had been hurt so much, all for nothing.

Midnight tonight would mark 12 hours since I had lost each of my sisters.

 _ **I can't sleep tonight**_

 ** _Wide awake and so confused_**

 ** _Everything's in line_**

 ** _But I am bruised_**

 ** _I need a voice to echo_**

 ** _I need a light to take me home_**

 ** _I kinda need a hero_**

 ** _Is it you?_**

I wanted to cry out for someone, anyone, to help me. I knew no one could though. These next two days would be to emotionally hard for someone to comfort me. Well, maybe one person.

 ** _I never see the forest for the trees_**

 ** _I could really use your melody_**

 ** _Baby I'm a little blind_**

 ** _I think it's time for you to find me_**

I sat there in my bed crying. I couldn't call them, school was still in session. I wanted them to come though. I wanted them to heal the scars and make it better. I knew that couldn't happen though.

 ** _Can you be my nightingale?_**

 ** _Sing to me_**

 ** _I know you're there_**

 ** _You could be my sanity_**

 ** _But bring me peace_**

 ** _Sing me to sleep_**

 ** _Say you'll be my nightingale_**

Could they really even help me though? I was headed into such a dark and desolate place, I didn't know if I would be reachable. I wanted them to come and save me. Like a Nightingale.

 ** _Somebody speak to me_**

 ** _Cause I'm feeling like hell_**

 ** _Need you to answer me_**

 ** _I'm overwhelmed_**

 ** _I need a voice to echo_**

 ** _I need a light to take me home_**

 ** _I need a star to follow_**

 ** _I don't know_**

The emotions were overwhelming me quickly. All the abuse my sisters and I had suffered over the years had helped build strong bonds with each other. We were home. Without them I was lost.

The tears fell harder.

 ** _Can you be my nightingale?_**

 ** _Sing to me_**

 ** _I know you're there_**

 ** _You could be my sanity_**

 ** _But bring me peace_**

 ** _Sing me to sleep_**

 ** _Say you'll be my nightingale_**

I wanted someone to sing me to sleep, like they used to. I didn't want to deal with the world today. Or tomorrow. I wanted to just go back to sleep. Maybe forever. At least then I'd be with Ella and Ads.

The alarm clock was still blaring. I shut it off.

 ** _I don't know what I'd do without you_**

 ** _Your words are like a whisper cutting through_**

 ** _As long as you are with me here tonight_**

 ** _I'm good_**

The person I was thinking of, they vaguely felt like home. This house never could. I wanted them beside me. But I wanted to be alone. But ywith them I could feel good, even if for a while.

 ** _Can you be my nightingale?_**

 ** _Feels so close_**

 ** _I know you're there_**

 ** _Oh, nightingale_**

 ** _You sing to me_**

 ** _I know you're there_**

 ** _'Cause baby you're my sanity_**

 ** _You bring me peace_**

 ** _Sing me to sleep_**

 ** _Say you'll be my nightingale_**

Could they save me? I hoped they could. I knew they could. But not today. Today I wanted to make me own peace. Not today. Maybe tomorrow.

The tears continued to fall.

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _Mm, mm_**

 ** _Mm_**

I sat under the comfortable safety of the quilt on my bed and spend the day listening to music and crying. Mostly crying. At some point I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

April First.

My birthday.

One year ago.

Two years ago.

It all happened so fast.

I'm all alone now.

There is no one to will constantly be there for me anymore. Two years ago I was in a car accident. I lost Ads. I misplaced my leg. It tore my heart apart. To see her broken, bloodied, headless.

The tears threatened to fall.

I became heavily dependent on Laur. She was distant. Depressed. She had almost lost the only two people that cared about her. She was broken inside.

The tears fell. I didn't care though. I was still in the comfort of my room.

She cracked under the pressure of suddenly having to run the company. She went insane.

I tried to stop my mind from playing the flashbacks and memories. I couldn't. They forced their way to the front of my consciousness. I watched.

 _FLASH_

The rope of blankets.

 _FLASH_

The tears.

 _FLASH_

The noose she made.

 _FLASH_

Her last words. Hold on to them for me Rose. I love you.

FLASH

The climb onto the table.

FLASH

The jump.

FLASH

My screams.

FLASH

The hospital staff rushing in.

FLASH

Carrying me out.

FLASH

Running into the car.

FLASH

Driving away.

FLASH

I cried. I dragged myself out of bed though. I had to see them. I put on a tight black t-shirt, jeans, and black flats on. I left my hair down. It felt weird to have it be a curtain in front of my face. I threw black rimmed sunglasses on. I checked the mirror. My blood red hair was a tangle of knots hiding my vampire white face and skin. My eyes and half of my face were hidden by the glasses.

I was in the garage before I knew what happened. I slid into a black sedan. I turned the key in the ignition. Autopilot took over on a straight course to the cemetery.

I was standing in front of four graves.

I looked at the two graves to the left. They read, emLaurine Hara/em and emAddiline Hara/em. I didn't bother with the other graves. They didn't deserve it. "I'm so sorry." I didn't know who I was talking to. The people I wanted were dead. I just stood there. I don't know for how long. The tears rolled down my cheeks and to my chin. The fell to the ground in a steady rhythm. I looked up when I heard thunder roll in the background. The sunset was staining the sky with brilliant red and oranges in front of me. Behind me hungry looking black clouds wallowed the sky. It was lit up with the irregular flash of lightning and accompanying drum of thunder. I walked back to the car just as the wind picked up. I drove home, carrying the storm, both inside and out.

 **A/N I'll catch up with the date soon I promise! So, do you like? If so tell me! Ok. Goodbye! :D**


End file.
